Differences Did You Ever Find the Sun?
by Brin
Summary: Legolas and Frodo discuss the Fellowship.


Differences (Did you Ever Find the Sun?)  
  
By Brin  
  
Summary: Legolas and Frodo talk. I've heard Legolas didn't show much love in the book, but I'm gonna change that!  
  
A/N: Okay, just find ONE, count 'em, ONE part of the book where it is possible for Frodo and Legolas to have a conversation! PLEASE?! If there isn't one (which I wouldn't know since I'm only about five pages into the first book) then PLEASE use your imagination…just this once? And if not…then this is MOVIEVERSE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven of the nine fellowship were fitfully sleeping around the fire in their bedrolls, each of them constantly tossing and turning or making sounds. They would be going into the mines of Moria tomorrow, the thought leaving all their minds troubled. Legolas had last watch and went a few meters away to gather some wood to rekindle the dying fire for breakfast, only to return to find Frodo now wide awake and sitting on the log they had been using as a bench.  
  
Legolas dumped some logs onto the flames and sat down next to the Ring Bearer, setting his bow and quiver behind him. Frodo looked up at him briefly, then back down at the golden ring in his hand as he rubbed it absently.  
  
"If you rub it hard enough, it just might lose its magic," mused the elf. "And if that happens, when can all return home and live happily ever after."  
  
"You never found the sun to save us on that mountain, did you, Master Elf?" retorted the hobbit, quickly stashing the ring in his pocket.  
  
"No, Mister Frodo, I did not. I did, however, find something of interest to you while I gathered wood for the fire," he held out a bag of mushrooms and watched amusedly as Frodo's eyes widened to the size of tea saucers. "It would be a pity for these to go to waste." He dropped the bag between them.  
  
Frodo snatched it up and stuffed into his pack, momentarily giving in to the alluring call of greed. He had not eaten in days, and surely the others would not mind if he held out on them just once.  
  
"Do I get a thank you, Mister Frodo, or have all your manners and virtues been left behind in the peaceful Shire?"  
  
The hobbit looked up and grinned impishly, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "I thank you dearly, Master Elf, for the gift you have bestowed upon me." He over-dramatically bowed his head in mock-respect.  
  
Legolas half-smiled to himself as he prodded the fire. Frodo turned to the blonde elf to say something, but Legolas jumped to his feet with his bow readied and, in the process, almost knocked the hobbit to the ground.  
  
"Get down," mumbled the elf out of the corner of his mouth. Frodo ducked behind the log, sweat beads already forming on the side of his face in fear. His boots not making a sound, Legolas silently went over to the bushes and pointed his arrow, arms tense. Then, he waited a few seconds.  
  
"CAW!" A bird flew from the underbrush and into the night air, its silhouette harsh against the white moon.  
  
Legolas lowered his bow and mumbled something in Elvish (that sounded to Frodo like a curse word) before returning to his seat on the log. "Just a bird. Excuse my reaction."  
  
Frodo poked his head up. "It was nothing that needed to be excused! I thank you for your concern about my safety!"  
  
The elf looked down at Frodo and laughed. "You hobbits…"  
  
"What?" prodded Frodo.  
  
Legolas sighed. "You hobbits, with your hairy feet, curly hair, and bright eyes. At first glance, one would not think that the fate of Middle Earth rested upon your small shoulders," commented the elf, tapping Frodo on the head with an arrow.  
  
The hobbit shrugged. "Well, you elves, with your pointy ears, magic ways, and agile movements…who would've thought that YOU, of all races, would depend on me?" he countered. "And Gimli the dwarf, with his long beard and dirty ways…who would've thought that you and he could travel together without strangling each other?"  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "The humans, with their corrupt, weak minds and power-hungry deeds…who would've thought they could be so noble in times of crisis?"  
  
Frodo smiled. "And Gandalf, with all his mystical powers and never-ending knowledge…I never would've guessed him to be afraid of something."  
  
"We are a sight to see," said the elf, ruffling Frodo's hair in a brotherly manner. "We are the Fellowship of the Ring: conceited, quarreling, and prideful, yet at the same time courageous, brave, noble, and virtuous humans, hobbits, elves, dwarves, and wizards. It will be an amazing tale to tell after this is over. Our lives will never be the same."  
  
"If we live," added the hobbit. "And if Sauron is destroyed."  
  
"No, Mister Frodo, not 'if.'*When* we get through this and *when* Sauron is destroyed once and for all ," he clarified seriously, then looked up as a light peeked over the horizon. "Oh look, Mister Frodo, I seem to have found the sun."  
  
The hobbit looked up and smiled. "Yes, Master Elf, it seems you have." 


End file.
